Dedyet de Nile
Dedyet de Nile is a mummy, the wife of Ramses de Nile, and the mother of Cleo and Nefera de Nile. She appears in the Monster High Diaries book Cleo de Nile and the Creeperific Mummy Makeover. Character Personality Once a glamourous queen during her reign in Egypt, Dedyet went through a huge personality change after the de Nile family were separated during a takeover by Cleo's uncle. Separated from the rest of her family, Dedyet found herself inside a tomb, waiting for word of her family's safety. With nothing else to do, she took to reading books from the adjoining library. It was reading about ancient Egypt and how archaeologists discovered ancient artefacts and shared them with the world that inspired her to take up archaeology herself. She also lost interest in the lush lifestyle she had used to live, and felt more comfortable wearing older clothing and not bothering with styling and make up. After finally leaving her tomb, Dedyet travelled to the Boo World to look for her family. On her travels, she came across an archaeological expedition, and offered to lend assistance, believing she would have plenty of time to find her family later. However, she and the group ended up trapped inside a tomb for several years. (In Hexiciah Steam's diary she is trapped inside the Catacombs). Eventually, she was freed and reunited with her family, who were very surprised by her new outlook on life. But they soon discovered that she is still the kind, loving woman they remember. Appearance Dedyet is described as looking like an older version of Cleo in both the book and the diaries. In the book, she prefers to wear old, comfortable clothing such as shirts and jeans. In the diaries, however, she is described as "a monster of stunning beauty and royal bearing". Hexiciah Steam's SDCCI diary Relationships Family Dedyet is the wife of Ramses de Nile. Despite being apart for so long, the two are still very much in love, and are even seen bonding over antiques. She is the mother of Cleo de Nile and Nefera de Nile. Dedyet has a brother named Spookenkhamun who appears in the video game New Ghoul in School. Fiction Books In "Cleo de Nile and the Creeperific Mummy Makeover", The de Nile family are dining together when Ramses receives some startling news - Dedyet, his wife and Cleo and Nefera's mother, has suddenly reappeared. The next day, Dedyet de Nile meets the family at long last, but everyone, Cleo especially, is surprised to see her wearing a worn shirt and jeans, and no make-up. Even more surprising, she makes a snack for herself in the kitchen without waiting for a servant. Dedyet explains that after the family escaped from their home in Egypt, she found herself in a hideout, waiting for word from her family. With nothing to do, she took to reading from a massive library, and developed an interest in archaeology, as well as becoming less accustomed to the lush lifestyle she had once lived. When she eventually made her way to the Boo World to find her family, she decided to spend some time assisting at an archaeological dig. Before they could finish though, they were trapped inside a tomb, and were only released recently. Dedyet meet's Cleo's friends, and Cleo asks if they're amazed by how different she and Dedyet are now. Her friends state that Cleo and Dedyet do have one thing in common - both of them are incredibly caring and willing to help others. Timeline * August 10, 2016: Mattel requests the trademark for Dedyet de Nile. * June 26, 2017: Mattel abandons the trademark for Dedyet de Nile. Notes * Dedyet's name is a play on the words "dead yet" that invokes the "-(e)t" ending common to Ancient Egyptian names for women. Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females Category:Mummies Category:Monster High Diaries characters Category:Royalty